Hairy Hooligan Tribe (Franchise)
*Stoick the VastHow to Train Your Dragon (film) *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IIIHow to Train Your Dragon 2}} |caption = The Berk Crest |alpha = Toothless (Franchise) |Members = }} The Hairy Hooligans are a Viking tribe that lives on the Isle of Berk. Their chief is Stoick the Vast, and they are the central tribe in both the How to Train Your Dragon book and film. Hiccup, Fishlegs, Astrid and other Vikings they interact with belong to the Hairy Hooligans. In the second film, after Stoick's death, Hiccup becomes the chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. In The Books Unlike the movie, the Hairy Hooligans have always trained dragons and kept them as pets to hunt with or fish with. In fact, to be an official member of the tribe, one must find a dragon, capture it, and train it. Strangely, almost the entire population of the Hooligan tribe appears to be men and boys, with the only woman mentioned being Stoick's wife, the great Hero Valhallarama. Hypothetically, there must be more women, or they would not be able to keep their population up. Possibly Hiccup simply doesn't interact with any of the women. Although the Hooligan Tribe has no official prominence above the other tribes, it has been the effective leader of the entire archipelago since the days of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I. Almost every King of the Wilderwest rose from the Hairy Hooligans, and even after the kingdom disintegrated the Hooligans' exceptional Bashyball skills allowed them to consistently dominate proceedings at the Thing. ''In Film Franchise'' How to Train Your Dragon The Hairy Hooligans are constantly fighting with the dragons of the area that provide for the Red Death. The dragons steal the food of the Hooligans in order to appease the Red Death. Following the demise of it, the Hairy Hooligans establish a mutual agreement with the dragons, living in harmony and riding on them. How to Train Your Dragon 2 The Hairy Hooligans now enjoy the dragon races. However, they then prepared themselves for war with Drago Bludvist's Army. It was during a battle at Valka's Mountain that Stoick was killed when he saved his son from his hypnotized night fury. The Hooligans' village was then decimated by Drago's Bewilderbeast. However, they were then saved when Hiccup and Toothless challenged Drago and his bewilderbeast. Toothless thus became the new Alpha dragon and Hiccup was then named chief of the tribe. The Hooligans are now rebuilding their village and are still enjoing the dragon races. Chieftains of many generation In the Dreamworks franchise *Hamish I *Hamish II *Stoick's grandfather *Stoick's father *Stoick the Vast *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Notable Members *Gobber the Belch *Fishlegs *Tuffnut Thorston *Snotlout Jorgenson *Speedifist *Clueless *Wartihog Books *Valhallarama *Dogsbreath the Duhbrain *Baggybum the Beerbelly *Old Wrinkly Film/ TV Series *Valka *Astrid Hofferson *Ruffnut Thorston *Spitelout Jorgenson *Gothi *Mulch *Bucket *Gustav Larson *Phlegma the Fierce *Hoark the Haggard *Finn Hofferson *Silent Sven *Agnar *Hildegard *Starkard *Ack *Mrs. Ack *Mildew (formerly) *Alvin the Treacherous (formerly) Trivia * In Imperfect Harmony, Hiccup says they do not have a tribal crest. However, the In 'Defiant One, he said that the symbol on his satchel was Berk's crest. ** The crest is also on the Dragon Manual. References Category:Tribes Category:Hooligans Category:Viking